James Draper
James Draper, served as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2088-90). Place of Birth: Cambridge, England Currently Resides in: West Lindsey, England Heritage: Halfblood Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Other: Scar running along back, received whilst warding off Chinese Fireball Amortentia: None of your business ⦁ Personality Basics ⦁ Mischievous, Bold, Rash Disciplined (learned) Often described as harsh Not one to linger on nonsensical fantasies Appreciates a good joke ⦁ Higher Education & Previous Occupations ⦁ British Army (Basic Training and Stationed at Base) 2074-2075 Deployed to Brunei (Training in Jungle Warefare School) 2075-2078 Enrolled in a few creature-centric classes at local college 2080-2082 WU, Edinburgh Campus: Cryptozoology/Magizoology 2082-2086 ⦁ Family Information ⦁ Mother: Eleanor Atkinson Father: Henry Draper ____--Parents' Marital Status: Divorced-- Siblings: None. Dog: Huge Great Dane called Merlin ⦁ Likes ⦁ Writing Adventure novels Firewhiskey Morning runs His faithful companion, Merlin The outdoors The color red ⦁ Dislikes ⦁ Sugar in his tea Sugary sweets Just sugar in general Stupid questions Grading papers The color yellow ⦁ Hogwarts Education ⦁ Years Attended: 2067-2074 House: Gryffindor Extracurricular Participation: Dueling Club Strongest Subjects: CoMC, DADA, Herbology In August of the year 2065 James Draper was sorted into Gryffindor House. His strong sense of self, bold persona, and courageous heart allowed him to fit in right away. However, James was often more inclined to socialization and left his education by the wayside. Focusing more on staying on top of the social ladder and up-keeping his mischievous reputation lead James into more detentions than honors. Despite this, James did show interest in CoMC and DADA, as he enjoyed hands subject matters rather than theoretical ones such as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes; However, James still failed to prove himself academically (only receiving passing marks in those two subjects) and was thus rejected from all the universities he applied to by the end of his Seventh Year. His low academic performance whilst at Hogwarts lead him to enlist in the British Army immediately after his graduation. ⦁ Life After Hogwarts ⦁ Once graduated from Hogwarts, reality hit James very quickly. His shortcomings in academics lead to rejection from five separate universities and left him without any direction for his future. Believing he had been backed into a corner, James enlisted in the British military. His first ten weeks were spent undergoing strenuous training, where he learned very quickly that one ought to shut their mouth and take direction. During the course of his training James learned much about discipline, restraint, and self-control, all qualities, which he had never practiced until this time. After ten weeks of initial training in combat, classroom, and environment, James was stationed at a base in England. After two years his exceptional skill lead to his deployment where he was placed in the jungles of Brunei. In Brunei he spent weeks at the Jungle Warfare School, where his interest in the diverse creatures of the land peaked. Whilst on the job, James often found himself wondering off into the jungles to observe the wildlife he encountered. He often took notes and wrote journals of these encounters, in order to keep memory of the journeys. After his four-year-long contract with the military was finally served, James decided to leave the armed forces. He did, however, stay behind in Brunei (later making his way around to China) for the next two years in order to study the diverse fauna. Realizing that he had a newfound passion for creatures, James packed his bags and went back to his home in England, where he would then pick up a few classes at a local academy. After receiving an ample amount of credits from the local school, James was able to reapply to WU (Edinburgh Campus) and was later accepted under the academic studies of Cryptozoology and Magizoology. His acquired discipline, passion, and drive allowed for James to excel in his studies for the first time in his life. And in the spring of 2086, James graduated from WU with both degrees. Immediately he began travel and before the year came to an end he decided it was time to settle down and find a real job. When he found out his Alma Mater had an opening in the Creatures field, he was quick to jump on board, ready to redeem himself for the initial seven years he had spent taking his schooling for granted. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2074 Category:Staff Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Professors